Dear Romania
by PruManiaForever
Summary: 1. Pushing Romano into a closet with Spain is frowned upon.  2. The same rule applies for England and France.  Just some things my OC isn't allowed to do anymore.


**I do not own anything but my OC Romania. NOT THE REAL ROMANIA THAT HIDEKAZ HIMURA CREATED, BUT MY OWN OC WHICH THIS IS CENTERED AROUND. For my full disclaimer, go to my profile. **

**This is basically a fun little list of things Romania can't do anymore. She's a bit wild. XD**

Dear Romania,

Apparently, some of the other nations have been complaining about some of your actions. They have come up with a simple list that must be abided by.

1. Pushing Romano into a closet with Spain is frowned upon.

2. The same rule applies for England and France.

3. "Educating" America on what a "hero" Vlad the Impaler was is prohibited.

4. Telling America if he wanted to be a true hero, then act like Vlad the Impaler is also prohibited.

4. Making lewd gestures to Prussia will only result in unhappiness for everyone.

5. Putting video cameras in France and England's homes is an invasion of privacy.

6. Boys-Love is not always the answer.

7. Buying Poland a pink dress and making him wear it to the meeting is considered disruptive.

8. Sharing your vast collection of Boys-Love tapes at the meeting is revolting.

9. Bringing up Transylvania around Hungary will result in most likely death and destruction.

10. Annoying Russia to the point he threatens to invade you is NOT funny for anyone.

11. China will not always be there to bail you out when Russia becomes truly annoyed.

12. The Cold War was not just unresolved sexual tension.

13. Bringing up the Romanian Revolution within a 200 meter proximity of Russia will result in broken bones.

14. Asking England when he stopped seeing unicorns will agitate him.

15. Cursing Hungary doesn't work.

16. Dressing up like a vampire and staining your mouth red just to freak the other nations out is out of the question.

17. Canada doesn't appreciate when he's called America's 51 State.

18. Telling Hungary or anyone else you'll let them visit Arges is NOT sexy.

19. Mapping out where your counties are on your body on the meeting board is against the rules.

20. Greece DOES mind when you spy on him and Japan.

21. Mentioning 'Silesia' and 'Vital Regions' near Prussia will not end well for Austria.

22. Hitting Chad because he 'stole your flag' is not very civilized.

23. Chad did have the flag first...

24. Telling England that Hungary enjoys his cooking is frowned deeply upon by Hungary.

25. Challenging China to a gymnastics tournament in the middle of a meeting is prohibited also.

26. Educating the other nations on your victory with Russia against Hungary in the Battle of Păuliș IS bragging.

27. Refusing to leave your house, answer your phone, attend the meeting, or speak on June 12 is taking your grudge on America and England for Operation Tidal Wave too far.

28. No.27 also applies for Vlad the Impaler's death.

29. The Romanian-Hungarian War of 1919 is not to be brought up around Hungary or Russia anymore.

30. Glaring at Germany whenever he speaks is immature and childish.

31. Freaking out because Germany or Russia said 'oil' is unacceptable.

32. Stalking Turkey and Greece when they play Rock, Paper, Scissors is creepy.

33. Lending Lichtenstein your Boys-Love tapes will piss off Switzerland.

34. Slapping Prussia for mentioning SovRoms is not recommended.

35. Trying to strangle Prussia or Hungary because they were mocking the fact that you were the only nation that had to use violence to escape Soviet Russia's rule is not allowed.

36. Ignoring Ukraine or stuffing your fingers into your ears and humming loudly because of your little dispute over the Black Sea is childish and will result in a crying Ukraine and a pissed Russia.

37. Never let Belarus do a karaoke version of Rotten Girl, Grotesque Love ever again.

38. Don't try to spike England's drink again.

39. Showing up drunk to meetings with Prussia is unproffesional.

40. Helping Poland paint Russia's house pink won't end well.

41. Asking Italy if he could videotape his next 'sleepover' with Germany is disgusting.

42. Getting angry because you were voted most corrupt country and going on a rampage is overreacting.

43. Most of the nations would prefer if you kept news about your various sex scandals to yourself.

44. Bringing up how the Russians asked Romania for help after they were defeated in Plevna in 1878 is frowned upon by Russia.

45. Kicking France and declaring "That's for Czech!" is not allowed.

46. Showing up late for meetings because you were watching Boys-Love is not an acceptable reason.

47. Waking Hungary up in the middle of the night because you wanted to watch some Boys-Love tapes with her is not advised.

48. Asking America if he could show you Florida sometime is inappropriate.

49. Declaring war on Sealand in the middle of a meeting is immature and not entertaining for England whatsoever.

50. Letting China watch Mulan will end in a remake of 'I'll make a man out of you'.

51. Nobody appreciates when you try and predict their future.

52. Showing up to the meeting in a gypsy caravan/gypsy attire is foolish.

53. Insisting that Sealand must be America and England's secret love baby will not only piss off England and America, but France and Russia too.

54. Stop making Prussia hide cameras in Austria's house.

55. Buying Belarus knives for her birthday in forbidden.

56. Putting an aphrodisiac in the cozonac you gave Hungary is vile.

57. Having sex on the meeting table during break is revolting.

58. The same thing applies for sex in closets.

59. Forcing Hungary to touch your errogenous zone is just plain gross.

60. Alinuța is not amusing to Russia.

61. Reminding China of how Nadia Comăneci was the first gymnast to score a perfect 10 in the Olympics does agitate him.

62. Threatening to impale Italy because he confused Budapest with Bucharest is not permitted by Germany.

63. Taiwan does not appreciate it when you call her China No.2.

64. "I missed the meeting because I was throwing poisonous mandrake into the Danube River to protest the new tax on witches" is not a legitimate excuse.

65. Agreeing to host American missile interceptors just to piss off Russia isn't very smart.

66. Do not compare Hungary to a 'spoiled child whose had their toy taken away' when talking about Transylvania, unless you want another Treznea and Ip Massacre.

67. Thanking Switzerland for his help in Berne by getting him porn will agitate him.

68. Especially if you show it to Lichtenstein first.

69. You cannot switch your capital in the middle of a war.

70. Changing your name to 'Greater Romania' just to piss off England isn't amusing.

71. The Ioanid Gang isn't something to be celebrated.

72. Just because you were the first Communist country an American president doesn't mean you're America's favorite.

73. Helping Belarus install a tracking device on Russia is highly unadvised.

74. Showing up to the Summit with more than one president because you 'couldn't decide on who to elect' is very unproffessional.

75. Sexting during the Summit is disgusting.

76. Betting Prussia that your revolution can last a week or shorter won't end happily for Russia or Germany.

77. Making Mickey Mouse illegal will upset America.

78. Asking France for romanitic advice is only going to lead in a provacative act.

79. Public acts of debauchery are frowned upon.

80. Convincing Switzerland to become a prostitute because of all the money he'll make is traumatizing to Lichtenstein.

81. Giving Sealand 'the talk' will piss off Sweden, England, and Finland.

82. Especially if you have France help you explain 'it'.

83. Playing 'cupid' with Hungary and Japan never ends well.

84. Just because you and America created the Romanian-American Freedom Alliance (RAFA) doesn't mean you can gang up on Russia.

85. Blackmailing all the nations go to an anime convention is only entertaining to you, Japan, Hungary, and Poland.

86. Arriving late to a meeting in cosplay is unproffesional.

87. Borrowing Hungary's frying pan so you can beat up France for groping you is forbidden.

88. Rule No. 87 applies for Prussia too.

89. Convincing Lichtenstein to go with you to a punk rock concert will make Switzerland your enemy.

90. Don't ever call Russia 'fat' again. We don't care if Prussia dared you to, just PLEASE don't do it EVER again.

91. Buying any videos from Hungary, Prussia, or France is FORBIDDEN.

92. If said tapes are ever switched with Germany's slideshow presentation again, the concequences will be SEVERE.

93. If Prussia has an 'awesome idea', you should NEVER agree to help him with it.

94. Especially if France, Hungary, Japan, or ANY alcoholic beverage is mentioned.

95. Please stop trying to handcuff America and Russia together.

96. Or any other nations for that matter.

97. If Hungary or Japan wants to make a 'documentary' you may not agree to help them.

98. Lithuania is NOT Poland's bitch.

99. When you are hosting the meetings, most nations would prefer you didn't sleep nude.

100. "I just had sex" is NOT a formal greeting.


End file.
